ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
JR Chandler
| image1 = File:Jacob Young as JR.png|200px | caption1 = Jacob Young as JR Chandler | image2 = File:JRChandler.jpg | caption2 = Ryan Bittle as JR Chandler | image3 = | caption3 = Jesse McCartney as JR Chandler | name = JR Chandler | creator = Margaret DePriest | introducer = | classification = Final, regular | nickname = Junior (used until his early teens; Zach Slater uses this as a condescending term thanks to JR's involvement in Kendall's coma in 2006) JR stands for the suffix "Jr." | crossover = One Life to Live | first = July 3, 1989 | last = September 2, 2013 | years = 1989–96, 1998–2011, 2013 | age = | occupation = | title = | family = Chandler Cortlandt/Cooney | parents = | stepfather = Tad Martin | siblings = | spouse = | children = AJ Chandler | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | cousins = | nieces/nephews = | relatives = | residence = }} Adam "JR" Chandler Jr. is a fictional character from the ABC and The Online Network daytime drama All My Children. He was portrayed by Jacob Young from 2003 to 2011, prior to Ryan Bittle taking over the role in 2013. Bittle was cast as the new JR on Prospect Park's continuation of All My Children. Background The character was originally born onscreen on July 3, 1989 to Dixie Cooney and her estranged husband, Adam Chandler. In March 2004, the character's birth year was revised to 1983. He is a member of the powerful and wealthy Chandler family, son of Adam Chandler and the great-nephew of Palmer Cortlandt. The writers characterized JR as caring, but ruthless if betrayed, explaining the latter by way of his difficult upbringing. The character's softer personality has been attributed to his mother, Dixie Cooney Martin, as well as to his son, AJ, and true love Babe Carey (who was killed off by the series in 2008). Credited as significantly complex,Jacob Young TV Guide Interview, TV Guide (2005-03-22). Retrieved on 2007-12-18 he has been cited as a television anti-hero, and "bad boy," and his struggles with family, romantic partners, and alcohol addiction have been documented in literature. Character creation Actor Jacob Young, who had been on The Bold and the Beautiful (Rick Forrester) and General Hospital (Lucky Spencer) prior to joining All My Children, stated that he had good instincts, but that he "was young and kind of doe-eyed to the world" then. It was not until the actor stepped into the All My Children role of JR Chandler that his acting range became more focused. He started to use tools he learned in classes and felt that his acting became more refined because of it. With his portrayal of JR, he explained how this factored in: "They twisted JR in a completely different direction," he stated. "They started off with JR not respecting his father and having a lot of elements of his mother in him. He was much more soft. Then they started toying with it and couldn't believe what was coming out of me. I'd always been the nice, honorable guy; I'd never been the character who was stirring the pot." JR's rich lifestyle was something that Young noted not being familiar with, stating that the JR persona did not come to him until he would put on the suit. "They put me in these nice designer suits, and I suddenly feel like a million bucks. Then I take that million-buck feeling and go a little sinister with it." One aspect of JR's personality are "devious tones" sometimes present in his dialogue. "When the character is in a good mood and has the upper hand, he has all these one-liners," Young relayed. When working with former All My Children co-star Alexa Havins (ex-Babe Carey), Young would often shock Havins with the character's words. To make sure she was unaware of how he was going to deliver a crass line, he would keep it hidden rehearsal. "You can break the wording down and make it a little more offensive," he cited. "And I try to nail that because that's what JR's supposed to do." The writers were looking for an actor who could truly radiate the essence of Adam Chandler's son, and felt that taking JR down the path of darkness would help with that. Young, the actor chosen as best suited for the part, detailed the transition: "They wanted it to be 'like father, like son,' so I watched David Canary's (Adam) mannerisms and delivery. I tried to mold those into my own, enough to where I could be his son. They started writing my dialogue like his. He has some one-liners that are pretty funny. David is as big a goofball as I am onset. He's like, 'Here's my boy!' We have a great dynamic together." Young's portrayal of JR propelled the character into one of the show's more popular and hated characters. |author=Soaps In Depth'' magazine on JR being a love-to-hate fixture}} Storylines It is revealed that JR has been in a coma for five years. On the night that changed Pine Valley five years ago (the ABC series finale), the drunken JR was about to shoot someone, but David Hayward intervened; JR pulled the trigger and shot someone in the house, while David shot JR and put him in a coma. It is revealed on May 2, 2013 that JR shot and killed Marissa Tasker, his ex-wife (David's daughter). See also * JR Chandler and Babe Carey *List of fictional anti-heroes References Category:All My Children characters Category:Characters with SORAS Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional drug users Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional cancer patients Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989